USS Chimera or USS Puppy?
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: Remember Ziva's comment on the episode Chimera? What if the monster on the ship were decidedly canine? Tim has a little secret, and it's about to be blown out of the water! Will the team survive the night? !ADOPTED FROM Jessie Rose 911!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Me: *sneek a peek from a corner* Heh!... hey everyone... I know it was a long time since I adopted this fic but as my current readers know, my laptop got corrupted so its going to be a while before you get to see a new chapter for this story. But be patient please! My technitian is getting the parts as I type so it wont be long._**

**_*clings to McGee* Why can't I know someone as awesome as you in real life? *bawls*_**

**_McGee: * awkwardly hugs back* I-I'm sorry..._**

**_Me: *sigh* Anyways... enjoy..._**

**_Just in case... !ADOPTED FROM Jessie Rose 911! CHP 1 to 3 are not of my own creation! ANYTHING AFTER IS!_**

* * *

><p>Tim sighed as he regarded the rainy sky. He was standing at the windows by the bullpen, holding a steaming cup of coffee. Soon. Soon would be the full moon, and he was out of the potion that kept him from turning. Turning into a monster.<p>

Gibbs watched his youngest agent from his desk. Tim was tense, worried, and he wanted to know why. Usually that was his position, standing by the windows with coffee in hand.

Tony looked curiously at Tim, but let him alone. His business.

Ziva was more concerned. She had noticed that this particular mood came every month, followed quickly by exhaustion for a couple of days. Most would've likened these symptoms to PMS, but she knew he was definitely male. Geeky, but male. What happened every month to make him so apprehensive?

Tim continued staring as a nearly full moon finally made its appearance from behind the clouds. His light blue green eyes flashed an eerie silver and he heard the far-off howls of wolves.

(Scene Change/Time Jump)

On bored the CHIMERA, the team left Ducky to his autopsy. They had found two bodies so far, each ripped apart beyond recognition, like a bear or something similar had gotten to them. This was a ridiculous notion, as they were out in the middle of the ocean on a U.S. Naval ship. But Gibbs's gut told him otherwise.

They were in a holding bay, creeping among the crates, when a distant howl made them all come to a standstill. "Damn," Tony swore quietly. His face was white.

"What the hell…" murmured Gibbs. Ziva stayed quiet. Tim remained a statue, and then sniffed the air experimentally. Whatever odor he detected was evidently both alarming and unpleasant. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked. Tim shook his head and was about to say something when his face twisted into a pained expression. He doubled over, grabbing a nearby stair railing for support.

"McGee?" Ziva's concerned question was answered by a growl. Instead of backing away like normal humans, the team stepped forward. They wanted to help him. He wrenched away from them, accidentally taking the railing with him. An earsplitting snap heralded the steel's surrender to McGee's super-human strength. Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs stared at their comrade, while Tim stared at the metal in his hand. Then he looked up at them, fear featured plainly on his face. He dropped the railing, turned, and ran. The rest ran after him, calling his name. Eventually, he lost them.

"Now what?" Tony snapped, sweaty and breathless, leaning on the wall.

"I don't know, Dinozzo, you tell me!" growled Gibbs in return.

"Enough! We won't find him this way." The men quieted at Ziva's words. Just as Gibbs was about to say something, a great howl tore through the air. It wasn't a hunting howl like they had heard earlier, but one whose owner was in incredible pain. This howl was joined by the first hunting howl, which was somehow lower and gravellier. There was two now. The remainder of the team stared at each other, wide eyed.

"We're gonna die…" Tony murmured. He was far from comforted when neither Gibbs nor Ziva corrected him.

They continued to look for Tim, praying the entire time that he was still alive. The periodic howls from both ends of the ship set their nerves on edge. "Oh, Madre Del Dios…" Tony breathed. Gibbs and Ziva were nervous at his abnormal curse. They ran to him, as he was around the corner. Tony stood, staring at a heap of torn clothing. McGee's clothing. Gibbs kneeled, and to their horror, pulled Tim's badge and gun from the pile. Their only comfort was that there was no blood.

They took Tim's clothing with them, and moved on. They were nearing the lab that Ducky was using when a growl sounded very close behind them. They spun around in unison, and then gasped. Ziva began saying a hasty prayer in Hebrew, while Tony, surprisingly, did the same in both English and Spanish. A huge black wolf, as tall as a man while on all fours, with blood red eyes stalked toward them. It was one of the most evil things Gibbs had ever seen.

The monster lunged, but Gibbs was able to scramble back just in time. Shots rang out, but Tony's and Ziva's bullets only seemed to irritate the beast. It shook its head, snarling, and then lunged again at the nearest target: Tony. Tony let out a terrified scream; he was cornered. Just before the snapping jaws met their target, a brown streak pushed the demon wolf away. They demon and its attacker rolled around, fur flying, until they untangled themselves and circled each other. The attacker was also a wolf, with light brown fur and eerie silver eyes. This one was just as tall as the first, but thinner and wirier.

The brown one snapped furiously, and the fight resumed. Despite its tamer appearance, the brown one was a vicious fighter; it eventually managed to bite down on the demon's back leg and hang on for dear life. The first wolf gave an anguished howl. They struggled some more, until the black one gave the brown a vicious kick to the head. The brown let go and the black hightailed it out of the area.

The brown lay down with a doggy sigh, and didn't move. Just to be on the safe side Tony and Gibbs kept their guns trained on the great wolf. Ziva, however, crept closer to it. "Ziva! What the hell are you doing?" Tony stage whispered.

"I'm going to see if the one who saved your ass is alright," she replied, sending him a glare. The brown monster shifted. The humans froze. "Hello, Wolf. May I come closer?" Ziva crooned to the giant. Some would call her crazy, but the beast responded well: it wagged its tail. Ever so slowly, Ziva placed her hand on the massive head. Gibbs and Tony held their breath. The tail wagged harder, and a long red tongue lolled out of the panting mouth. A little whine contradicted the beast's size, and the agents could almost believe that it was tame.

The demon growled from somewhere in the depths of the ship, and the brown wolf sprang in front of Ziva and growled back, obviously protecting her. Silence.

Gibbs decided he didn't hate the overgrown mutt, and cautiously approached it and Ziva. He was surprised when the beast actually leaned into his touch when he patted it behind the ears. Tony came next, murmuring praises as if he were talking to a faithful lapdog. Had they been hit by they frantically wagging tail, they would've been knocked over.

"Come on, let's go check on Ducky," Gibbs said tiredly after a moment. The other two nodded and followed him. They only looked at each other with raised eyebrows when the wolf followed them.

"Ducky! You alright?" Gibbs called into the seemingly deserted lab.

"Fine, Jethro. I'm just running some tests. My, my, who do we have here?" Ducky called from the corner of the lab. His eyes had gone wide at the sight of the team's new companion. "Say, where's Timothy?" He sounded very concerned.

"El Diablo got him," Tony said morosely. He was smacked on the back of the head. Hard. "He was in pain, and grabbed a metal railing for support. When we came closer to see what we could do, he wrenched away from us and took the railing with him. He was so strong, Ducky! No one has enough strength to snap steal! And he did it without thinking. Then he got scared and ran off. We couldn't keep up with him. Later, we found his clothes all ripped up along with his gun and badge. At least there was no blood…" he continued.

Ducky was very worried, to say the least. "What caused the pain, do you know?"

"No. He just doubled over right after we first heard the howling," Ziva explained.

Ducky nodded, frowning. Then he beckoned Gibbs over and started examining the minor injuries he had sustained since he had seen him last. "Tell me what all that growling and snarling was earlier."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva told Ducky how the brown wolf had saved their lives from "El Diablo", as Tony had taken to calling the black wolf. As they did this, Ducky tended to Tony and Ziva after Gibbs.

"If that demon," she spat the noun, "has a name, then our friend here must have a name also." Ziva was quite adamant about it. She thought hard. "I got it!" she announced. "He will be called Adir. It means great, mighty, and powerful."

Ducky regarded the brown mass of fur, who was stretched out on the floor between him and Ziva. He knelt down beside the beast and ran his hands through the thick coat, looking for injuries. He found plenty. "A good name, indeed, a very good name," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: Reviews are welcomed!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't seen the episode **_**Chimera**_ **then there is a very good chance that you will not understand what's going on! This is from Tim's/Adir's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The hot flashes were coming quicker and hotter. Tim scratched at his collar, hating the feel of it. He was following the rest of the team, searching for clues among the crates in the holding bay, when the howl ripped the air. He froze. The rest did as well. "Damn," Tony swore quietly. His face was white.<p>

"What the hell…" murmured Gibbs. Ziva stayed quiet. Tim remained a statue, and then sniffed the air experimentally. A foreign wolf's spore greeted his senses, and he could tell that it was a fellow were. A were that had let the wolf take over completely. Dear God…

Another hot flash, but this one was searing. He felt as if his insides sizzling, twisting, and generally committing mutiny. He doubled over, gripping a nearby rail to support him.

"McGee?" Ziva's voice was close, to close. She needed to back off. He growled to scare her off. It did the opposite. All three of his companions advanced. He wrenched himself away from them. Didn't they understand? He could hurt them; they needed to stay away from him! SNAP! He regarded the twisted bit of steel in his hand with horror. He looked up, scared at what he would see. Gibbs's face was blank, except for his widened eyes. Tony was openly staring, jaw somewhere around his ankles. Ziva regarded him with renewed interest. Another hot flash, even more intense than the last, ripped through him. The transformation was close. He had to get away! He dropped the damned rail and ran like a man possessed.

He could hear his team scrambling behind him, calling his name and struggling to keep up. Tim ran faster. After many twists and turns he finally lost them. He sank to the ground, breathing heavily. Finally. He was alone. They were safe. One last heat wave exploded in his body, and he let out a scream of pain. Only it wasn't a scream. It was a howl.

Tim the wolf shook off the remainder of his tattered clothing, and limped away. His team would find the clothes. He had another werewolf to hunt down.

The limp faded away as Tim stalked the other wolf. The scent trail wound all over the ship. He would howl from time to time, daring the other to howl back. He did every time. Tim continued to play this demented game of Marko Polo with the murderer, until he started not to answer back. This worried Tim. This meant he was stalking his team. Tim could hurt his friends, but the other wolf would kill them. Tim went faster.

Finally, he came upon the sight of a large black werewolf lunging for Tony's neck. Tim launched himself at the murderer. No one hurt his pack! No one! This vicious protectiveness fueled his attack. He managed to get a hold of the black one's back leg, and he bit down with every bit of strength he had. His adversary let out a pained howl. On the inside, Tim smirked. He wasn't called Timothy "Iron-Jaws" McGee for nothing. Then, out of nowhere, a black foot crashed into the side of his head. The black one got loose and ran off.

Tim lay down heavily, resting his pounding head on his forelegs. Suddenly he could feel every scratch and bruise the other wolf had inflicted. He noticed that Tony and Gibbs kept their guns trained on him. Good, he might not hurt them this way. Ziva crept closer, though. That was dangerous, but Ziva always did like living on the edge.

"Ziva! What the hell are you doing?" he heard Tony stage whisper.

"I'm going to see if the one who saved your ass is alright," she replied. Tim wanted to laugh. That was his Ziva. Wait a minute! His Ziva? "Hello, Wolf. May I come closer?" Ziva crooned to him. Well, he thought, if you put it that way. He wagged his tail. Ever so slowly, Ziva placed her hand on his head. He heard Tony and Gibbs catch their breath. He wagged his tail harder, trying to reassure them. He started panting; it was getting hot in the stairwell they were at. He whined. Could they move?

The demon growled from somewhere in the depths of the ship, and Tim sprang in front of Ziva and growled back, defending her. Silence.

Gibbs cautiously approached him and Ziva. Tim leaned into his boss's friendly pat. Tony came next, murmuring praises as if he were talking to a faithful lapdog. He considered being offended by the senior field agent's tone, but, hey, it was still praise from Tony.

"Come on, let's go check on Ducky," Gibbs said tiredly after a moment. The other two nodded and followed him. Tim hauled his considerable larger body off the floor and followed. The Demon Wolf wouldn't get to his pack with him around.

"Ducky! You alright?" Gibbs called into the seemingly deserted lab.

"Fine, Jethro. I'm just running some tests. My, my, who do we have here?" Ducky called from the corner of the lab. His eyes had gone wide at the sight of the team's new companion. Tim regarded him with amusement. Not much shocked Ducky, and that he had managed it was a major achievement. "Say, where's Timothy?" Ducky sounded very concerned. Tim winced. He hated making people worry.

"El Diablo got him," Tony said morosely. He was smacked on the back of the head. Hard. "He was in pain, and grabbed a metal railing for support. When we came closer to see what we could do, he wrenched away from us and took the railing with him. He was so strong, Ducky! No one has enough strength to snap steal! And he did it without thinking. Then he got scared and ran off. We couldn't keep up with him. Later, we found his clothes all ripped up along with his gun and badge. At least there was no blood…" he continued. Tim hid his head under his paws.

Ducky was very worried, to say the least. "What caused the pain, do you know?"

"No. He just doubled over right after we first heard the howling," Ziva explained.

Ducky nodded, frowning. Then he beckoned Gibbs over and started examining the minor injuries he had sustained since he had seen him last. "Tell me what all that growling and snarling was earlier."

Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva told Ducky how Tim had saved their lives from "El Diablo", as Tony had taken to calling the black wolf. As they did this, Ducky tended to Tony and Ziva after Gibbs.

"If that demon," she spat the noun, "has a name, then our friend here must have a name also." Ziva was quite adamant about it. She thought hard. Tim paled under his fur. If she gave him some fluffy pet name, he might go throw himself overboard. "I got it!" she announced. "He will be called Adir. It means great, mighty, and powerful." Tim perked his ears. That was a good name, he liked it. He could always refer to his wolf side as Adir now.

Ducky regarded Adir, who was had decided to stretch out on the floor between him and Ziva. He knelt down beside him and ran his hands through his thick coat, looking for injuries. He found plenty. "A good name, indeed, a very good name," he murmured. Adir was glad that Ducky approved. He gave an audible sigh as his wounds were tended to. He could focus better now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony, Ziva, come with me. Ducky's got the brute to look after him. We gotta find McGee," Gibbs growled. Adir drew away from Ducky's gentle hand and situated himself in front of the door. Weighing eight hundred pounds had its advantages; all four of them combined couldn't budge him if he didn't want to be budged. "Outta the way, mutt," Gibbs said, nudging Adir with his foot. Adir set his massive paw, which was as big as Gibbs's head, on the foot that had nudged him. Gibbs had some difficulty shaking the weight off without falling over.

Ziva stifled a chuckle and then came forward to try her luck. "Come, Adir, we have to find our friend. We can handle El Diablo." Her reassurances fell on deaf ears. Adir stayed firmly in place.

Adir found Tony's pack lying beside him; it was the pack with his clothes, badge, and gun were in. Delicately, he picked the pack up in his mouth and deposited it between his front paws. He was working on getting the zipper open when Tony's hand and arm came into view, trying to get the bag back. Adir was displeased. No one should stick their hand in front of a werewolf's muzzle without warning. Gently, but quickly, Adir caught Tony's wrist in his jaws. He did not bite hard enough to break the skin, but he sent a clear message. When Tony reeled back, Adir went back to the zipper. Damn zipper.

Finally, it was open. He turned the bag over, depositing all of Tony's possessions, plus his own. He fished around, pushing stuff around with his nose, before he finally found it: his badge. Pushing everything else aside with one swipe of a paw, he gently held his badge in his mouth, facing out so the other agents could see. He sat at attention: tail up, front paws shoulder width apart, ears perked, chest puffed out. After words he didn't move a muscle.

Gibbs was very confused. Tony was a little scared. Ziva and Ducky were thoughtful. Duck stepped forward. "Tim, dear boy, is that you?" the old M.D. asked. Adir did something very human: he nodded. Ziva gasped, Gibbs gaped, and Tony fainted.

"Duck, how'd you know?" Gibbs demanded, regarding the werewolf with suspicion.

Ducky smiled serenely. "He's very protective of you, is very intelligent, and honestly, Jethro, the salute was a dead give-away! Plus wolves just don't get that big, the only logical explanation is that Tim's a werewolf." Gibbs wanted to head slap himself. But he was somewhat disappointed in Tim. Yes, this was a HUGE secret, but the fact that Tim didn't trust them with it rubbed him the wrong way.

Ziva chuckled to herself. Tim, the shyest, sweetest member of the team, was the huge, scary-as-hell monster; oh, the irony! She reached inside her pack and dug out a chain. It was the type that often had dog tags strung on them, found around the necks of soldiers. "I knew I'd find a use for this somewhere…" she muttered. She held her hand out to McGee/Adir. "May I see your badge, McGee?" He gave a muffled woof and deposited the badge in her hand. She wrinkled her nose the slightest bit. Werewolf slobber. She strung the badge on, and then slipped it over Adir's head. Adir resumed his salute stance, showing off his badge. Gibbs couldn't help but grin.

About then, Tony came back around. He stared at Adir a bit, then thundered, "PROBIE BIT ME?" The whole room broke up laughing, even Adir barked in a laugh-like manner. Then everyone sobered and regarded the werewolf inquiringly. He stood and nudged Ziva's hand so she held it out in front of her. He then stepped close, almost pressing his nose to her palm, before shaking his head vigorously. Then he stepped back, leaning away from her. He nodded with finality.

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and demanded, "Do that again." Adir did it again. Gibbs sighed, "Of course!" He turned to Tony. "Evidently, it's a bad idea to stick your hand in front of a werewolf's mouth, Dinozzo. Who woulda thought?" He smirked. They couldn't tell, but Adir smirked too. Finally, one up on Dinozzo!

Suddenly a strange scratching noise reached Adir's ears. He perked up, and went closer to the wall opposite him, where the sound was coming from. His team/pack watched him curiously. Adir listened for a moment, trying to figure it out. Then his eyes got wide. He rushed back to the mess he made out of Tony's pack and tried to hastily repack it. The lack of opposable thumbs hindered him. Tony got the idea though, and picked up the slack.

"McGee? What is going on?" Ziva was, once again, concerned for her friend. He tugged her pant leg and motioned with his head to follow him. He led her to the wall and made a show of pressing his ear to the wall. She copied him and listened intently. Her eyes went wide. "Diablo's on the other side of the wall," she told the others, "He will get in here soon."

"You sure?" Tony was skeptical.

"Remember when McGee ripped the steel rail while in human form?"

"Oh, yeah… We're dead."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: The only change in this is that the last sentence is going on the next chapter... So yeah... until my laptop gets fix! *runs away*<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing _**

_Me: Sorry! SOOOOOO Sorry! I know its supper late, and I really have no excuses so… SORRY!_

_*grins* I hope you like where I went with this; I needed to incorporate the 'Tiva' element somehow so I am finally happy with what I came up with!_

_Right now I'm hurdled in my hall with my parents as I write this because of the bleeding hurricane but at least it got me to write so you have her to thank for this chapter! :D Oh! And I'll be writting this without a Beta so if any wished to offer, PLEASE tell me!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Think we lost it?" They heard Tony ask breathlessly as the group finally got inside a holding bay. The four humans were panting slightly as their furry companion remained by the door, is claws rasping against the cool metal floors. Before Diablo could rip through the metal on their previous room, McGee immediately tugged his teampack out of the room and the group began to run. A few minutes passed before they heard the screeching of metal being ripped from its singes as the inhuman thirsty howls of the werewolf came from the room. As instinct kicked in, Tony and Gibbs were about to go for cover and hold their guns out in defense but McGee simply pushed them more forcefully as he knew bullets would do no good. When his team/pack had run for a few more minutes, they found an open holding bay where they could take cover.

"I don't think so." They heard Ducky state as he finally regained his breath. "Its sense of smell seems to be more over-developed than any regular animal. It would seem only a matter of time before it finds us again." Seeing Ducky was staring at him as if waiting for confirmation, McGee simply nodded in return.

"Great, so we're still going to die. Just at a slightly later time…" Tony stated morosely as the others merely rolled their eyes. However, McGee could see that his humans didn't think Tony was that far off. Hoping to show them things were going to be ok, McGee came up behind the morbid agent, reared back onto his hind legs, and gently tapped the back of Tony's head with the pad of his right front paw. The other three couldn't help but grin, while Tony scowled at his teammate-turned-furry. McGee simply gave him his best puppy eyed look trying to look innocent but he couldn't help a wolfish grin appear on his muzzle. However, the others saw as he shifted from relaxed to alert in mere seconds as he patted towards the door and sat beside Ziva as she almost unconsciously began to run her hand through his fur. A few seconds filled with devastating silence was all that could be heard before Gibbs came to a conclusion.

"Well McGee?" At the mention of his name, McGee stood at attention, ready to listen to his team/pack leader's orders. "What's the plan?" The others couldn't help the small smile growing on their faces at the look of confusion in such a huge beast. McGee's silver eyes were slightly wide as his ears were perked in attention while his face was slightly turned to his side. Gibbs also couldn't help a brief smirk but immediately schooled his features and crossed his arms.

"Rule 38 McGee." He explained. "You're the only one here who has any real clue of what we're up against. So this is your show." McGee's wolfish eyes widened as he realized that his Boss had just given him charge of the situation but he snapped out of his stupor as his sensitive ears hear Diablo's howl off into the distance. Right now, his friends, his _humans_ were in a deadly situation and they depended on him to guide and protect them. He knew very well how much destruction and death a simple Were' could cause, but this Were' had clearly been completely consumed by his wolf side, giving up his humanity and letting himself be consume by the silver madness.

As his thoughts continue, his sharp eyes roamed those of his pack. He could see the clear look of fear and apprehension on Tony's usually smirking face. But McGee could also see the clear determination above that, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Silver eyes then focused on the familiar form of Ducky. Weary but not defeated, McGee was not surprised that he was the one to embrace his secret the fastest. His kind and wise eyes held only compassion and trust, Ducky trusted him to get them out of this alive. Gibbs simply held his same composed expression but Tim could still see the sheen of trust he held for him and he was not going to disappoint his alpha. Suddenly, he felt a familiar hand rummage through his main as he turned his muzzle around to find an all too familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.

His Ziva. His _mate_. And wasn't _that _going to become awkward when they got out of this? Shaking his head as he continue to get lost in thought, since the first time he accidentally acknowledged that fact, he had silently observed the Ex-Mossad agent and the wolf within him had howled in approval. Ziva was always so brave. Her minds always opened to new and strange things, ready to plunge into the situation with her head held high. The way her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion when she got another American idiom wrong left him covertly staring at her in adoration. But now her life and everyone with him was being threatened by a best that only he could deal with.

Whether he liked it or not, McGee knew what had to be done.

"Uhh boss? I don't know if you've realized this but I don't think McMutt here will be able to tell us much right now." Tony stated as they all stared at McGee's silent wolf form but this just earned him a cold stare from Gibbs and a roll of eyes from Ziva. Gibbs continued to hold that stare as Tony's small grin began to dwindled and disappeared.

"I'll be quiet now…" Gibb's heard him mutter as he wobbled off to Ducky's side; the elder man in return merely patted his shoulder in comfort. In the meantime, Gibbs turned his gaze towards Ziva, trying to convey what he needed. He had seen how easily she managed to see the good when the new wolf protected them and then when she could almost subconsciously understand what he was saying or needed. Ziva understood immediately and she began to get McGee's attention back to them by placing her hands behind his head, nudging him slightly. That seemed to work as his wolfish head turned immediately towards her.

"What do you need from us Tim?" A few seconds passed before she felt the brief nod of his muzzle and stood up. Since his size was so massive, Ziva was already standing as he lowered his head to stare at her directly. Silver eyes met chocolate ones as she realized what he needed when she followed his gaze. Swift hands quickly began to find the silver necklace that still held his badge on his chest as he lowered his head even more to aid her. Once she had his badge in her hands, McGee lowered his muzzle to the floor and she quickly placed his badge in front of him as she took a few steps back. The group stared intently as they watched him place a paw on top of the badge and then turn and walk towards the door. Seeing no recognition, he again repeated the motion as his Ziva finally knew what he wanted.

"You wish to go to him and confront him head on." Seeing him shake his muzzle in agreement, she immediately nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then." She started saying as she began to take out her gun, the other following her lead. "We shall follow you from behind and provide-" But before she could continue, she felt herself being pushed back to the others by something furry as she gazed into the terrified and determined eyes of her friend. She saw him shake his head as he once again pushed them further inside the room.

"McGee stop!" Shouted Gibbs commandingly as they felt their teammate hesitantly obey his command. But as the others tried to get pass him he immediately placed his large frame in front of them, blocking their path. Ziva, however, kept her gaze on his eyes as she finally seemed to recognize what he was trying to say.

"You wish to go alone?" Seeing him nod in reply, she immediately felt herself shake her head. "No. You should _**not**_ go after him alone Tim! Let us be your backup." But she could see he was not going to back down. Her heart could not bear for him to be hurt because of them. As she was petting his coat, she was able to feel the amount of scars and injuries that he had sustained, whether they were gained on their job or in whatever he had faced as a werewolf.

The fact that they hadn't known, that _she_hadn't known that there was something more to their friend weight heavy on her heart. She just assumed he had a normal childhood; a white picket fence with the stay at home mom and a supporting father, a loving sister and a family filled with affection for him. But how much of that could be true? She supposed she could always hope that it was true, but something told her that her friend held a dark past. For this gentle and caring man; the same man that had welcomed her when she was new on the team, who took the time to aid her and guide her until she was able to stand on her own two feet. She was uncomfortable at first, not really accustomed to such kindness but she was grateful for it in the end. She didn't think she ever thanked him for it. As she approached him, she looked at him with a defeated look.

"Are we not your team?" The others saw how his silver eyes widened exponentially as he began to shake his head. He quickly approached his mate, rubbing his muzzle against her neck comfortingly as he tried to convey his thoughts as he felt her freeze. They were his team, his pack, they were his family and all he wanted was to keep them safe. The others simply stare at the two of them as Ziva finally snapped out of it and brought her hands to his head as she pulled him just enough to stare at his eyes.

"Then why not let us help you?" At this, she felt him walk away from her and move towards his bag. Nuzzling the bag opened, he somehow managed to take out his gun and picked it up with his muzzle. He had to show them something to explain how bad the battle was about to get so as he walked back to them, he simply sat down, and bit into his gun, breaking it in half. The others simply started at him wide eyed as they began to realize why he wanted them out of the way.

Watching them staring at him, he simply walked forward and nudged his mate on her shoulder to get her attention and stared at her with loving but understanding eyes. He knew they must hate him now that they knew of a small part of his strength, and he just knew that they would be completely be terrified of him if they saw him fighting tonight. That was another reason why he didn't want them there with him. He wouldn't be able to bear the look of disgust and horror on their faces. Somehow, they seemed to snap from their surprise and Gibbs simply nodded his approval. Giving him a nod in reply, he then turned around and stopped by the door as the others followed.

"Well my boy, I wish you the best of luck. Know that you would not fail us if you decide to come back to us." Ducky said gently as he patted his side.

"I expect a pretty good story about this whole furry business McGee." Tony stated loudly as he scratched behind his ear.

"Stay sharp. Don't let your guard down. And stay safe." Gibbs instructed as he watched with pride at McGee's wolfish frame straightened at his words while he went to open the door. As the others hanged back, Ziva simply brought her hand to both sides of his face and brought him as close to her as she could and closed her eyes.

"Just come back to us Tim…" He heard her say as he struggled to hear her next sentence. "Please come back to me…" He couldn't help himself, hearing her sound so defeated and sorrowful made him want to howl in despair but he did what he thought would cheer his mate.

He licked her.

Just a small lick mind you, but he knew he had seriously screwed up as soon as he had done it. He could feel her freeze up as she seemed to stop breathing all together. His whole body froze for a few seconds before he simply nodded, turned around and started running towards the smell of his wolf brother. A few seconds passed before Gibbs snapped into action and closed the door.

"Boss," Tony started saying. "We're not _**reeeally**_going to let McGee alone with the _**thing**__ are we?_"

"We told him we would follow his instructions." He answered grimly as he sensed Ziva stiffened beside him. Grasping his gun and snapping the safety off, he gained the attention of his team. "But he never said anything about us following him from a safe distance." Tony simply grinned as he went to get his gun, but Gibbs knew he was more exited at the prospect of seeing a werewolf fight than doing something. When Ducky started to pack his bad Gibbs went towards him to stop him from what he knew he was doing but Ducky beat him to it.

"Don't argue with me Jethro. You might need me." With that, Gibbs merely nodded and even after what they just saw McGee do, handed him an extra gun from his bag. As the others prepared themselves, he turned towards the still stunned Ziva and place a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Hearing this, Ziva simply nodded and snapped into action.

"I am ready Gibbs." Nodding in approval, Gibbs turned to the others and opened the door. As the group began to make their way through the labyrinth of corridors, Tony seemed to remember something.

"I just realized something." As he said this, the others merely looked at him as the continued to keep walking. "Did we just saw our McWolf plant a doggy kiss on our Ziva?" As he said this, he gave her a cheeky grin.

_*twack*_

"Thanks boss…" He mumbled as he rubbed his aching head. Gibbs simply shook his head and turned his gaze to their female assassin. Even in the poor light, he could see the slight blush that now graced her face as he placed a hand to her cheek. Exactly where McGee had previously licked her. Shaking his head as he tried to hide a brief smile, he knew he was going to have to talk to his two agents about what he had seen today. After all, sometimes certain rules were meant to be broken. A sudden howl in the distance suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

Gibbs just hopped that all of them would get out of this ship alive to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Me: *grinning* Ohhhhhh I do wonder what EVER is going to happen next!<em>

_Well I'm off to write the next chapter! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

_Me: *grinning sheepishly* I am sorry for this chapter but I'm horrible at fighting scenes but I hope you still enjoy it! And as for the Beta, I've decided to finish this without one. I will be getting into some personal projects and I won't have much time for writing so I want to finish this before it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Claws rasped at the metal floor as powerful paws made way around the ship. A few seconds would be spent in gaining the scent back before McGee would once again be on El Diablo's trail. But as soon as he cached his trail he somehow seemed to change locations and the scent would be lost again. It was getting disconcerting and he knew he was starting to lose control of the situation. Diablo was playing with him like a mere pup, but he had another thing coming if he thought he was messing with him.<p>

Stopping midway, Tim then howled into the ship, the sound echoing so that he could be certain the Diablo could hear him. His howl was that of challenge, the beast inside of him would no doubt act upon it and come out of hiding. But as McGee heard his reply, he went ahead and charged forward, wanting to get the advantage. His wolfish frame then zoomed towards the outside of the ship, his jaws snapping the lock open and stepping outside. His brown coat instantly getting soaked as the previous rain continued, but his silver eyes were perched upon the moon above them. By his calculation, they only have about four hours before sun rise. He would have to contain and kill Diablo before then. He wasn't too sure if he would be able to contain him in his human form since he would most likely be deranged but still incredibly strong.

Soon, his ears began to pick up on the sound of claws beginning to approach the deck where he was and soon his eyes cached the black fur that almost got lost in the dark as the rain drenched his coat as well. As he began to approach him, he could see how Diablo began to prowl. His blood red eyes glinted as his muzzled opened just slightly to let out a feral growl. But McGee didn't let off any hesitation, he meet his challenge with his own as the two began to prowl around each other. Minutes passed before Diablo seemed to had enough and leaped forward to attack but McGee was ready for him.

The two beasts began to attack, Diablo lunging at every chance to bite him in the neck but McGee had the advantage. He was more experienced than this wild new born. He had fought with bigger and tougher werewolf's than Diablo throughout his life, he knew he could defeat him. But since Diablo had let himself be consumed by his wolf, his inhibitions would be completely gone, making him more volatile and dangerous than usual.

The two continued to fight, not realizing the group that walked quietly from the opened hatch. The team was trying to adjust their eyes to the darkness, having followed the destruction that was caused by Diablo.

"Over there." Said Gibbs, having already spotted the two wolfs. As the team followed where he was looking at their eyes widened at the scene. Massive dark forms were hurdling through the air, powerful jaws snapping, hungry for their enemy's flesh. To see such raw powerful beast, such raw power and bloodlust be displayed in front of them…

It was frightening.

But they weren't frightened for their well-being. They were frightened for their friend. Sure, they could see both wolfs were both almost evenly matched, but they still held their breaths as they prayed for their friend to come out on top. They've only known the gentle and kind side of McGee. His endless patience and gentlemanly manners were legendary amongst the rest of NCIS, so to see him in his wolf form; battling so fiercely and with such bloodlust that it was then again that they realized that they didn't knew their friend after all. Ziva couldn't help but step further out to get a better look as she watched how McGee continued to fight. Each time that Diablo's fangs got close to McGee's neck she felt her heart come to a complete stop before thankfully beating once again as he evaded the lunged. She found herself overwhelmed with new feelings ever since McGee left the team after licking her cheek. She didn't know if he gave her a kiss or if it was just a form of affection while he was in his wolf form but she found herself beginning to question her position with him. She always thought of his as her greatest friend, one that she could go to for help and advice but she never hoped that they could be anything more. But now, she wasn't so sure. At the bottom, McGee was beginning to get fatigued. Their fight was starting to go nowhere and the sun was ever so closer to sunrise. This needed to end.

Now.

The two wolfs began to circle each other once again while the blood red eyes of Diablo focused on him. McGee saw his jaw open as he heard him growl.

"_**Why?**__" _McGee heard him growl with fury as he seemed to finally understand what was happening. He simply replied honestly, hopeful that this meant his mind could be salvaged.

"_You have lost yourself to your bloodlust. You've killed innocent humans." _At this, Diablo immediately snapped his jaw.

"_**They were mine to devour. They are weak. Helpless.**_" He barked. "_**We are the superior species!**_"

"_No, we are not!_" McGee growled, hoping to get him to see reason. "_We once were humans before we were cursed. You are still young, in time you will understand this._"

"_**I understand.**_" Diablo growled devilish at him. "_**They are our food. And now there are new humans for me to eat.**_" At this, McGee's eyes steeled as he approached him menacingly.

"_If you do so, you will __**not**__ live to see the next moon…_" At this, Diablo merely barked in laughter, feeling himself invincible at the peak of his power.

"_**And you will stop me?**_" He barked mockingly. "_**Your scent stinks of those humans!**_" But as he took another whiff of his scent, Diablo seemed to detect something more.

"_**But more so of the female…**_" He growled inquisitively. "_**Is she your… Mate?**_" At this, McGee's vision filled with red rage and he pounced forward and growled loudly.

"_You stay __**away**__ from her!_" Diablo merely jumped backwards as he gave another bark of laughter. But suddenly, the wind shifted and the two wolfs managed to detect something in their surroundings. Their heads twisted to the side at the same time as their gazes fell upon that of the team perched upon the upper deck. Diablo noticed how the other wolf seemed to freeze with fright for his mate and he took this as his advantage. Diablo immediately began to run towards the group as he growled in victory.

"_**I will enjoy eating her!**_"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcome! :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**._

_Me: *huffs* Maybe I am writing this a wee bit too much… But to be honest. I am terrible at fighting scenes… AGAIN…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No!<strong>_" McGee howled in a mixture of anger and fright as his paws finally seemed to react and propelled him forward. But he could see that he acted too late, Diablo was going to get to his team/pack before him. But he would not let that happen. Off to the side, he could see the sun was almost up, their curse would desist in a few minutes but by then it would be too late for them. His eyes steeled as he knew what needed to be done. His paws shifted his weight as he zoomed behind a couple of crates, his team disappearing behind him.

On the upper deck, the team stood frozen as they watched the two wolfs seemed to communicate with each other. McGee seemed to be trying to convince Diablo of something but soon his frame shifted to one of aggression and defense. Whatever was happening, things soon took a turn for the worst as both wolfs seemed to freeze and twist towards them. Even from this distance, they could see how McGee's silver eyes widened in fear as Diablo simply snapped his jaw and pounce towards them. The team froze for a second before getting right into action, even thought they knew their guns wouldn't do anything against the beast they would go down fighting.

As Diablo approached them they wondered were Tim was but they could wonder for long, Diablo was only a few spaces from them. He was approaching menacingly as he gazed at each and every one, his gaze finally landing on Ziva. In an instant, Diablo jumped forward as the others began to shoot but Diablo simply kept advancing towards Ziva. Ziva closed her eyes as she felt Diablo's acrid breath on her face, his massive form was only inches from her and she knew that she would not survive this. However, before Diablo could even get an inch closer, a frightening roar could be heard before chestnut blur got between the team and Diablo muzzle. Fangs bit deep into McGee's neck as his momentum propelled them both down to the lower deck. As they went down, Diablo's body got impelled on a metal rod on the floor, the sheer force forced him to release McGee's neck, letting him fall the rest of the way down. Whimpering weakly as his body struck the ground; McGee felt the blood poured from the wound on his neck. He couldn't see what kind of damage he had but he could tell it was serious by the way his vision seemed to shift.

"_**Tim!**_" Ziva screamed in fright as the team saw how McGee placed his body on Diablo's way to protect them all. The rain was starting to stop as the sun could finally start shining down on the deck. The group watched in twisted fascination the way that Diablo's body seemed to twitch and twist in itself as the black fur began to disappear, leaving bronzed skin in its place. A few seconds passed before the wonder passed before they turned to look for their fallen teammate. Ziva frantically kept her eyes open, hoping to see McGee's frame, human or otherwise however as they turned around a stack of crates, the team could only stare as the watched McGee's wolf's form trying to stand shakily. A pool of blood had already gathered where he was laying but McGee had to find out for himself if he managed to save his pack. He had to see _her_.

Ever so slowly as he heard a shift of movement in front of him, his weary eyes managed to focus on the object of his affection. Taking this as strength, he continued forward as he let his body finally shift from wolf to man. Ziva and the others noticed the enormous gash that appeared on his human body as his wound transferred to it, his blood began to pour even more as he jerkily continued to walk towards them. The others stood back as Ziva approached him mid-way, her hands aching to hold his injured body.

She thought it was a miracle he was still standing, but she could tell that the wound was almost fatal, the amount of blood that coated his skin could attest to that. Unshed tears blurred her vision as the two of them stood mere inches from each other; Ziva being too overwhelmed to do anything feels as McGee cradles her face within his bigger but gentle hand. He opened his mouth to try and say something but before he could, his feet seemed to stop working and his body simply followed them to the floor, dragging his mate with him. This seemed to snap the others into action as they immediately ran forward and helped stabilized their friend. Gibbs had taken the pressure bandages from Ducky and began applying pressure on his fallen agent while the coroner assessed McGee's vital signs. Tony couldn't even make himself diffuse the situation with a joke, seeing the state of his friend bleeding out on the floor, so he took his jacket off and used it to preserve his friend's modesty. While Ziva refused to let McGee out of her side while she cradled his frame at her side, she felt his hand once again cradled her face.

"Mine…" They heard him mutter as his eyes struggled to maintain focus. She simply grasped his hand and gently lowered it down while giving him a watery smile.

"Hush now Tim." She whispered. "You need to save your strength." Puppy eyes that swirled between silver and green shifted upwards as he gazed upon his pack.

"S…fe…?" Hearing his question, Gibbs kneeled forward and got his attention. Through the haze, McGee could see his pack's alpha gaze at him with a soft look.

"Yes McGee. We're all safe. Thanks to you." As he said this, he grasped McGee's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You did good, son." Hearing this, McGee finally took a breath of relief as he finally let himself relax. His pack and his mate were safe and Diablo was no longer a tread to them, he could finally be calm.

"…Gl…d p-pack… sfe…" They heard him mutter while his eyes dropped lower and lower. Ziva's eyes widened in realization as she saw him beginning to lose consciousness. "…gl…d… m…te…safe…" At this, Ziva felt his body go limp and with it, she felt her heart stop.

"Tim? Tim! Stay awake!" She began to shout frantically as she shook his slightly, hoping to keep him awake. "_**Tim!**_"

"We need to get him inside Ducky." She heard Gibbs stated morosely as he took charge but Ducky could only shake his head. "He's lost a lot of blood Jethro. Even if we did find a supply of blood on the ship, we don't even know what giving him human blood would do to his system." At his somber tone, Ziva found herself beginning to shake her head in denial. No. Tim wouldn't leave them. He was too stubborn to die like this. They still needed him. _She _needed him.

"We need to _**do**_ something!" Gibbs shouted in the air as the feeling of helplessness became overwhelming. One of his people was dying right in front of their eyes and there wasn't a thing they could do about it. But before they could say anything more, Ziva heard the familiar rotation of a helicopters motor.

"Look…" True enough, the team watched as the helicopter began to make its way towards the vessel they were on. Taking this as a sign of good omen, Ziva leaned forward to whisper into Tim's ear.

"Hang on Tim." She said as she grasped his body, not failing to notice the very same scars she felt in his wolf form. "We'll take care of you as you have done for us."

* * *

><p><em>Me: There are only a few more chapters to this! :D<em>


End file.
